Surfer Boyz
by Eddie and Alex
Summary: Roxas is a surfer but then is forced to move away from destiny islands. He meets Axel and becomes friends. Roxas invites Axel to a sleepover, but the sleepover doesn’t go as Roxas had planned. Next chapter in the makings.
1. Chapter 1

Surfer Boyz

Idea: Roxas is a surfer but then is forced to move away from destiny islands. He meets Axel and becomes friends. Roxas invites Axel to a sleepover, but the sleepover doesn't go as Roxas had planned.

Disclaimer: I, Eddie, own nothing.

Surfer Boyz

Moving, the worst part about living in a resort town. The views were great for about a week, and then it got boring. Or so my mom told me. Hi I'm Roxas Kagiyaiba, and I'm a surfer. My twin, Sora Kagiyaiba, and I are 15 and we live in Destiny Islands, or at least we did. We know live in the boring Twilight Town, another resort town. My family has a thing for resort towns because there are always plenty of jobs. Another reason is mom likes seeing new faces every other day.

I will miss the beach and the sea. I will miss surfing and my surfer friends. Sora said that he wouldn't miss much since Riku, his best friend, is coming with us. The rest of Riku's family is coming to live in Twilight Town a month after we get there.

The day we got to Twilight Town Sora and Riku left to find some 'cool' places to hang out, and left me behind. The day after we got to Twilight Town I got stuck riding on top of a trolley, for I was too scared to jump down, but sooner or later a guy with long red hair came and got me down.

"Hey! You need help getting down?" the redhead yelled up to me from in front of the trolley. He was wearing a long, ripped up, black coat in the middle of summer.

"Yeah, kinda!" I yelled meekly down.

In two swift hops he was right in front of me. He offered his hand to me and said "Name's Axel, got it memorized?" he leaned forward more. Once he had a hold on my hand he swung me over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes.

I replied with an, "Oof," type of noise. I groaned then said, "Did you have to do that?"

"Yes, actually I did," he chuckled a little then put me down, "Did you miss the ground, Blondie?" he ruffled my hair.

"No, and I have a name you know," I huffed and crossed my arms.

"Really, what is it? Poseidon, the almighty god that is afraid of heights?" he tilted his head and smirked.

"No, my name's Roxas," I turned to walk away, but then was stopped by Axel grabbing my arm.

"Hey, don't leave yet, we're not done talking yet. Only the introduction and all," he started to pull me to an unknown place. I noticed that he had black nails, and scars and burns on his hands.

"Fine, but why do you want to talk to me?" I raised an eyebrow.

"Because I feel like it," he laughed. He turned to face me. We were in front of two glass doors at the bottom of the clock tower/train station. "Just to let you know we're going all the way up, to one of my favorite spots in all of this boring place," he pushed open one door and let me in. We climbed up 6 flights of stairs, and ended up on top of the clock tower.

"This is so cool!" I ran to the edge of the railing. The view was so amazing; you could see every thing for miles.

"You're not a tourist, are you?" Axel asked a little annoyed. He was sitting on the railing.

"No, I just moved here yesterday though," I said as I hopped up onto the railing.

"Oh, guess you need a friend, then," he looked over at me.

"Nah, I've gone months without friends before," I shrugged.

"How? I would go insane if I didn't have anyone to talk to," he looked concerned or maybe amused, I'm not sure.

"One, surfing, and two, we are two different people," I started to play with my shark tooth necklace.

"You're a surfer?" he asked.

"Yep, won five contests, too," I nodded.

"Where did you live before you came here?" he asked.

"Destiny Islands," I answered. I wondered why he wanted to know.

"There is a beach near here," he pointed to the water in the distance.

"To bad I sold my board," I mumbled.

"How old are you?" he started to get off the railing.

"Fifteen, you?" I half answered, half asked as I, too, got off the railing.

"Sixteen, but I don't look it, do I?" he laughed and turned to show off his entire body to me.

"No, no you don't," I laughed alongside him.

"The friend deal is still up for grabs," he informed me.

"I'll take it, if you come to my house and we have a sleepover," I said. I have no clue where that offer came from but as soon as I said it he smirked and I thought _what have I gotten myself into this time?_

"Deal, but we have it at my house because you just moved in and there must be a lot of boxes there," his smirk only grew by the passing seconds.

"Deal," I sighed as we shook hands.

/\/\/\/\

Author end of chapter rant!

Hope you liked it! Please feel free to yell at me for not updating fast enough. And review!


	2. Chapter 2

Surfer Boyz: Part Two

Axel had insisted that he walk to my house to make sure I wouldn't bail on him (he didn't say it like that, though). It was very weird to have a Goth (I think) follow you home. What was I suppose to say? "Mommy, look a stray followed me home! Can we keep him?" and jump up and down like a five year old? I didn't know.

We were about half way when Axel finally started to talk, "So, Roxas do you have any nicknames?" I looked over my shoulder at him.

"It's just Roxas," I stated while we turned the corner. Axel had found some way to get beside me and wrap his arm around my shoulder, to which I brushed off quite quickly. I looked over at him, and saw a bit of hurt in his eyes, or was that they way his eyes always looked?

"Really? What a strange nickname," he strolled ahead of me.

"Do you even know where we are going?" I asked as I caught up with him. "And don't even think about calling me 'Just Roxas'." I gave him a glare.

"Nope, and I wasn't thinking any such thing like that," he fell back so that he was behind me again. Him following behind me suits the idea that he's a stray puppy. Maybe I should tell my parents that...

When we had reached my house Sora and Riku was in the front yard working on something that looked like a skateboard. "What are you guys up to now?" I asked Sora as I opened the gate. They were usually building random things that they could easily buy at a store.

"What does it look like?" Riku answered for Sora. "Who the hell is the goth?" Riku asked. He doesn't like goths, even though his three brothers are Goths. Well, that might be the reason…

"I'm Axel, got it memorized?" Axel said as he walked in behind me. He looked a little annoyed at the way Riku had asked who he was.

"Sora, is mom or dad home?" I asked. I was hoping that they wouldn't like the idea of me staying at a 'friends' house.

"Yea, mom's in the middle room," Sora said. The middle room was the room between the living room and the dinning room. It is to small to be useful but to big to be a hallway.

"Thanks. C'mon Axel," I said as I opened the front door.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

My mother agreed. She agreed to let me spend the night with someone I don't even know. She said that he looked like a nice boy. I wanted to say 'Mom, he has tattoos on his face. How does he look nice?' but I bit my tongue. Sora and Riku were teasing me that it was going to be a one-night-stand and not some harmless sleepover. I was hoping they weren't right, but I don't know Axel very well… No, they can't be right? And dad was out looking for a job, so he had no input. I think he would have been the one to stop me, well, more like stop Axel, my kidnapper.

"Sora, if I don't come home before 10 p.m. tomorrow, come and find me," I told my brother as I was packing pajamas and fresh clothes for the next day. As I said this I could hear Axel chuckle on the other side of the door.

"Rox, you're over-reacting! I guess teasing you was going a little bit over-board," he scratched his cheek to hide his guilty blush. After he said this, Axel burst in the room. Sora had been leaning against the door, yet it looked like it took no effort at all to open the door. Plus, Sora was on the floor now, to which he yelped in pain. I found this quite amusing, and tried my hardest not to laugh.

"Are you ready yet?" Axel asked in a very annoyed voice. He was closing his phone as he spoke, then he ran he hand through his hair. I wondered how he got his hair that way everyday. It would have to take at least 2 people.

"Yea," I said as I pulled my blue and tan duffle bag over my shoulder. It was heavy, but only because of my hair supplies. (What? I have to make sure my hair looks good no matter what!) We walked out of my room, down the stairs, and out the door. Oh, and past tons of boxes.

"You have a, um, nice family?" Axel scratched the back of his head. I could tell that he wanted to say something else, but he stopped in the middle of the sentence. I closed the gate and followed him.

"Just say you don't like them…" I sighed.

"How did you know what I actually wanted to say?" He had a look of shock on his face. I just shrugged. And with that, we were on our way to my own personal hell.

…

At Axel's House

Axel's house was large. If it had one more floor, it could be called a skyscraper. It was an orangey color, with a blue pouch. There was another redhead on said pouch; he looked almost just like Axel except he had his hair in a ponytail. The new redhead was leaning against on the railing of the pouch. I couldn't see him very well, because he was facing away from us.

"Reno!" Axel yelled to get the other redhead's attention. We're they brothers?

"Took you long enough," the other redhead said with a he turned to look at us, I noticed that he was wearing a black suit with zippers instead of buttons. It was unzipped, and his white shirt kind of looked a little sloppy. I could of sworn I had seen him somewhere else before.

"Not my fault. It's his," Axel pointed at me. I gave him a glare.

"Whatever, I got to go. I'll be back in two days, so don't mess up the house too much." The other redhead threw a keychain at Axel. He got into a sleek, black convertible and left.

"Who was that?" I asked. I looked up at Axel so I could see his face. We were still standing at the foot of the three small steps up the pouch.

"That was my brother, Reno. He's usually in a bad mood when he's late to work. He works the night shift at an energy company. He's the second in command in his department," Axel explained. So that's how they own a large house. Wait... Where's their parents?

Later that night- 11:12

"Why do you want to play truth or dare?" I ask while Axel is on his laptop talking to someone named Demyx. He's on the webcam with him. I was sitting across from the redhead

"Because, Dem loves asking random questions. Plus it's a great way for us to get to know each other!" he squealed. He was acting more like a 14 year old girl talking about a hott guy, rather than a 16 year old goth male. Of course, I have no clue what goths act like, other than Riku's brothers who act all depressed and unhappy. One time they almost killed my cousin, Cloud, for making fun of them.

"Meow?" A little cat walked into Axel's room. It looked almost a year old, and was the prettiest silver you could ever see on a cat.

"Rev, come here." Axel held out his hand to the little cat. It ran right into his lap and rubbed it's head against his. I couldn't tell if it was a girl or a boy.

"You have a cat?" I asked.

"Yep, found him at the hotel I work at. He was put in the laundry room-" Axel was cut off by Demyx.

"I remember that day! I had to help you coax him out. The guests who had her didn't want him, so they put a sign on the door saying 'Beware of Cat: Take it if you want.' He was so afraid of the loud noises," Demyx had a sad look on his face.

"Thank goodness my shift was almost over. I didn't even want to think about a family taking him and abusing him. The thought alone almost killed me," Axel sighed as he looked lovingly at the cat in his lap.

"Why you named him Paul Revere, yet you call him Rev, is beyond me," Demyx said in a you-make-no-sense tone.

"Dem, I wasn't going to name the poor boy Cricket, even if she did jump at any loud bang," Axel sighed at his memories of the day.

I moved next to Axel to pet the kitten. "I wish I had a cat, but my dad doesn't like animals very well. He's says all they're good for is testing." I continued to pet Rev. I noticed that Demyx had dirty blonde hair that was in a mullet that was spiked up in a mohawk type of way.

Axel nearly threw up. "The things they do to poor animals should be illegal..."

The older blonde giggled. "It looks like Roxas is petting your crouch, Axel!" He started to laugh harder. I looked at the tiny image at the bottom of the screen that was us. He was right. It sort of did, so I joined his laughter. Axel gave us each a glare.

"We were going to play truth or dare, correct?" Axel said angrily.

"Oh, right." Demyx wiped a tear from his eyes. "Roxas, Truth or dare?"

"Truth," I answer.

"Have you had your first kiss yet?" the older blonde asked.

"No. I'm waiting for the right person," I answer. "Axel, truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"I dare you to give Rev a bath," I smirk.

"Easy! He loves water!" he laughs.

-After Rev's bath-

"I thought you said he _loved_ water?" I said as I took off my soaking shirt. I was in charge of holding him while Axel washed him. The computer was left in Axel's room to make sure it didn't get wet.

"So, the bath went well, I see," Demyx laughed at how I looked.

"My turn." Axel let the tiny cat run off to lick herself dry. "Roxas, truth or dare?"

"Wait a second guys," Demyx said before I could answer the redhead. "My shift at the inn starts in an hour, so I need to start getting ready. Later, dudes!" Demyx signed off.

"What now?" I ask.

"Well, with Dem gone, that means we don't have to play truth or dare. We could just ask random questions," he shrugged.

"I like that idea better than a game I haven't played in 3 years," I sat next to him again. Rev hopped into my lap.

"Are you bi?" Axel asked. I gave him a strange look.

"Well, that's to the point!" I laugh. "Not quite sure. I believe love is love no matter the gender. If Vexen heard me say that, it would be lecture time," I sighed.

"Vexen? Who's that?" Axel asked. He started to pet Rev.

"My dad. Just the thought of my father giving me a speech on how I should like only girls when his first love was a guy named Marluxia, then he met my mom. Marly is still a family friend. He's actually the one who taught me how to surf," I laughed at the memory of the first day I was learning to surf.

"He sounds like a nice guy. Is Sora bi?" Axel stopped petting Rev, which earned him a glare from said cat.

"Most likely. He was crying when dad said that Riku couldn't come with us. Riku came with us only to shut up my stupid twin." Rev gets up and walks out of the room.

"Reno is dating a guy named Cloud. The blonde looks kind of like you," Axel looked at me more carefully. "Wait didn't you say you had a cousin named Cloud?"

It finally hit me. Cloud always brought a redhead to the family reunion! It was Reno! "That is my cousin!" I explain the rest to Axel.

We continue the game of 'Axel ask Roxas...' for another 15 minutes. Random little things, like how long I've surfed for, if I ever had a girlfriend, and even my favorite color.

"Okay, enough of the questions! I've had enough! That's all I can take!" I put my hands up in the air. "You've caught me! I took the cookie!"

"What?" Axel gives me this look like I've gone insane.

"Nothing... It's my turn to ask you questions," I state. I move to his red, furry computer chair.

"Just one more," Axel looks desperate.

"Fine," I sigh out.

The redhead looks like he's about to explode. "Will you... Will you..." he stumbles over his words.

"What?" I give him a worried look.

"Can I kiss you?" Before I could answer, his lips were touching mine.

**-Author time!-**

Well? Was it worth the wait? Don't worry, little readers, this isn't the end.

The kitten, Rev, is actually my cat. The story of how he was found is true. Rev is an 8 month old Russian Blue with yellow eyes. The reason for the name is, I wanted to be patriotic. Paul Revere. Revere can also be taken as Superior. I thought he looked like cat Xemnas. Axel just likes Paul Revere.

Oh, and you can help me write this! Put your ideas in your review! ^_^


End file.
